No Way Out 2000
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: One year ago, six men stepped into the Elimination Chamber for the first time. One year later, that total will reach 18. All three world champions must defend their gold inside the most barbaric structure in WWE history. With WrestleMania 2000 inching closer, who has what it takes to overcome the perils of "Satan's Structure?"
1. WWE Championship Buildup

No Way Out 2000

On a cold February night in Memphis one year ago, the WWE held their annual No Way Out pay-per-view. And with it came arguably the most barbaric match in the history of the company: the Elimination Chamber. It was 16 feet high, 36 feet in diameter, weighed over 10 short tons, and comprised 2 miles and 6 short tons of steel chain. Because it was the flagship show at the time, ECW was selected to host the very first match (with the nickname "Extreme Chamber" being given to it) with its world title, the ECW Championship, on the line in the main event. Champion Randy Orton stepped inside "Satan's Structure" with five battle-tested warriors: The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Big Show, The Sandman, and Sabu. In the end, in his last title defense before getting his ass whooped by Triple H at WrestleMania XV, Orton reigned supreme when he eliminated 'Taker last (despite being eliminated, Big Show returned and hit Undertaker with the KO Punch, allowing Orton to win). It was absolutely brutal and mind-boggling. The fact that six men could entertain you at the same time really added to it. At one point, Michaels went crazy, climbed the slippery chain, and launched a moonsault on Show that sent both men crashing through the steel floor. It was extremely popular and all six men were given rave reviews on their performances. Realizing that the Road to WrestleMania could benefit from having another major attraction, WWE CEO Vince McMahon announced in November 1999 that the Chamber would return, and that after the 2000 event, it will officially become a permanent fixture on the No Way Out card. One month after that buzz-worthy announcement, McMahon topped himself. He announced that all three world titles would be defended inside the Chamber next February. The men who walk out the Chamber with the gold won't have to defend it until WrestleMania 2000. Some in the locker room were weary of the challenges that the Chamber presented, but the six men who were part of it (Orton, Undertaker, Michaels, Show, Sandman, Sabu) helped out the guys with tips on what to do and what not to do in the Chamber. The guys who would be in the Chamber do not have to qualify; they'll be selected by the General Manager of that certain brand. Champions, of course, automatically qualify. On the January 24 edition of RAW (night after Royal Rumble) GM Jonathan Coachman announced the six men who will represent the red brand in the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber on February 27: The new WWE Champion John Cena, Randy Orton, Triple H, Edge, Shane McMahon, and a top-secret mystery opponent who will be announced next week. The five men in attendance walked down to the ring to discuss their thoughts. Everybody (except Orton) was legitimately nervous. Despite the best reward ever (defending the WWE Championship at WrestleMania) that may not matter with all the high risk. In fact, you could be putting it all on the line for nothing if you lose. Orton wished every competitor luck, and shook Cena's hand first, but turned it into an RKO on the champion. The crowd booed in displeasure. Triple H went up to Orton and slapped him in the face, but also got an RKO. Edge and McMahon double-teamed Orton and tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't. Orton easily stuck a middle finger to the numbers game and laid both Edge and McMahon out. Both men also were hit with the RKO. Orton held up the WWE Championship like a boss with his sinister smile and looked at the WrestleMania sign. He was hoping to get to Anaheim last night, but his dreams were shot down by Shawn Michaels. Heel Randy Orton was back, ladies and gentlemen. The next week, Orton opened RAW to explain his actions. He said that nice guys get absolutely nowhere and the past few months, he's learned that first-hand. Being a better person has given him nothing, and the ultimate straw came at the Royal Rumble, where he should've won the 30-man battle royal. Seeing how happy Michaels was and all the celebrating he was doing, it made him realize he's lost his edge. The sadistic streak Orton used to have is gone now. He has to get back to being a viper again, and if that means destroying everybody else, then so be it. Orton also said he has the WWE Championship in his back pocket, and since he won the very first Elimination Chamber match, he should have no problem beating the inexperienced field. Later that night, all five men were in the ring with Coachman to find out who the top-secret opponent is. "He should be here right...about...NOW!," Coachman said. The gong struck and the lights went out. Lightning struck and smoke filled the air. "Oh my God, you, you gotta be kidding me," said Jim Ross. "Is it him? Is it really him?," questioned Jerry "The King" Lawler. Yes, it's him. It's The Undertaker! Not seen since the night his ECW contract expired, Undertaker is now a member of RAW for two years! And this is his first major appearance on Monday nights. Everybody (including Orton) was shocked. They didn't expect to see The Deadman of all people. Undertaker entered the ring and stared down each man one by one, ending with WWE Champion Cena. "Do you have anything to say?," said Undertaker to Orton. "Do you have the balls to talk about how experienced you are? Listen, boy, you know as well as I do, that if it wasn't for Big Show sticking his poorly misshapen area where it doesn't belong (long pause for crowd laughter) I would be facing Triple H last year," Undertaker said. "I don't need to take this," Orton said, and left right as Undertaker grabbed his throat and chokeslammed him. Undertaker did the cutthroat signal at Cena, who did nothing but intensely stare at his new adversary. The next week, all six men were in action. Never at a loss for words, Cena finally broke his silence in a backstage interview. He claimed he was scared of the Chamber and what it could do to his career. He had talked with Triple H earlier about being a man, and they both agreed that's what it's made of. It's made of facing your problems like a man and overcoming what is put in your way. And that's what Cena had to do in three weeks. The first match was Triple H against Shane McMahon. McMahon scored the upset when he countered a Pedigree into a reverse piledriver. Triple H had to get back to winning if he had any chance of finally claiming the WWE Championship as his own. Edge faced Undertaker in the next match. Edge almost got the Spear, but Undertaker hit a Big Boot. Undertaker then hit the Last Ride, a Chokeslam, the Tombstone Piledriver, and locked in Hell's Gate on his former tag-team partner. Edge passed out in 20 seconds and now had a nosebleed. Going into February 27, maybe the Chamber should be afraid of Undertaker. Because nothing intimidates him. NOTHING. In the main event, Cena faced Orton. Cena was jumped by Orton before the match even started and RKO'ed on the stage. Orton put Cena in the ring, but referee Chad Patton wouldn't allow it, unlike in 1997. Wink-wink. Cena was deemed unable to compete and Orton won by forfeit. Orton continued the beatdown on the WWE Champion. Triple H came, but Orton took care of Cena's DX buddy. Triple H was thrown into the steps and his face was slammed into it several times, bloodying him. Due to being heels themselves, Edge and McMahon were nowhere in sight. But that didn't stop the lights from going out and the gong striking. When they returned, Orton had run away with the WWE Championship belt in his grasp. Undertaker checked on Cena and Triple H as Orton's music played. Ring Posts' Kevin Eck stated, "It was good for business that Orton turned heel again, as both him and WWE know that's the role he is meant to play. Since then, Orton has been more compelling in the past three weeks than he's been in the past three months." The next week, the six men were in a Six-Man Tag-Team Match. It was Cena, HHH, and Undertaker against Orton, Edge, and McMahon. In the end, Orton's team won when Cena's FU was countered into an easy Spear by Edge. After the match, the two sides brawled, but it looked like Orton's side had the easy advantage. Now gaining a second wind, Cena returned to the old, confident Cena we all know and love, clearing house and finishing it with an FU on Orton. Cena screamed, "Bring on the Chamber!" repeatedly and raised up the WWE Championship. At No Way Out, the favorites are Orton, Undertaker, and once again, Cena. The last RAW before No Way Out, the six men had a debate inside the Chamber itself, which Jerry "The King" Lawler moderated. Anytime a question was asked, another Superstar interrupted. When Lawler asked Cena if he believes he will win on Sunday. "I guaran-damn-tee it! Mark my words, Cenation. The WWE Championship will be ours until April 2!" There was a mixed reaction to that. "Just what makes you think you're gonna beat me in this Chamber?," Orton asked Cena. "Because he believes he's better than you," Undertaker answered. The crowd cheered immensely for that one. Now Orton was enraged. "Nobody, not even the almighty Deadman, is qualified to be with me in this match! I WON the very first Elimination Chamber last year, and I walked out world champion. This year, the Age of Orton will resume in grand fashion, when I beat the brains out of everybody in this ring!," he said. "NO! Last year, right before December 31, I made a promise. A promise to myself that I'd finally win the WWE Championship. I'd stand before you all here in 2000 with the most important title in this industry. And I don't care how I get it. Through an Elimination Chamber, through Hell in a Cell, through a Steel Cage, I don't even give a damn if I do it in front of Satan, I...WILL...WIN!," Triple H told his Chamber opponents. At that point, Lawler left the ring, fearing for his safety. "Do I mean anything to you people? Am I a figment of your imagination? In case anybody doesn't remember, I was the WWE Champion before Cena. I walked into the Royal Rumble with the gold, and every night before that for five months! And since then, NO ONE GIVES A (BLEEP) ANYMORE! On Sunday, I will make you guys care, and I WILL main-event WrestleMania," Edge said sternly. It took Orton to throw the first punch at Edge, and the six men went at it. Not as two sides, but as six separate guys. Who all have one thing in common: They want to go to WrestleMania 2000 with the WWE Championship. The guys also got their first taste of what the Chamber is like. Cena was even thrown into the steel chain by Edge. "These men are going to be putting their careers to the test on Sunday. We'll just how far some men will go to get to WrestleMania," Ross proclaimed. It seemed like Cena was going to be on top near the end when he had Orton trapped in the STFU. But then...BAM! Someone nailed Cena with the WWE Championship. A little dazed, Cena turned around and could only react as Shane McMahon put him to sleep with his own gold. McMahon, who was picked as the least likely to win by Eck for weeks, was standing on top of RAW's finest. Despite his supreme technical skills, McMahon had been overlooked for years and, despite winning the ECW Championship in December 1997 and main-eventing WrestleMania XIV as the champion, spent several months in the mid-card. Picking up a mic, McMahon said, "I think your time is up, Cena. You see, the WWE Championship is a title that I'm GOING TO WIN on Sunday." The crowd let the boos rain down. "This, all of it, all of it...is mine. And at No Way Out, everybody is going to look inside this Elimination Chamber, and only one man will come out of it with the prize. And that man will be Kendall Shane McMah..." Just then, McMahon was chokeslammed by Undertaker, and Tombstoned on the steel floor. "That man will be The Undertaker," The Phenom said. Undertaker did his victory pose with the title as the lights dimmed. At No Way Out, the six most battle-tested competitors on RAW will go at it in "Satan's Structure" for two things: One, to be known by the masses as the WWE Champion. And two, to punch a golden ticket to Anaheim and WrestleMania 2000. But only one man can get that chance. Who will it be? Will John Cena overcome his biggest challenge yet and roll past five other men? Will Randy Orton make his newfound success as a heel all the more sweeter by resuming the Age of Orton and earning gold in the Chamber once more? Will Triple H do what some have never gotten the chance to do and win the WWE Championship at long last? Will Edge reach the mountaintop a third time and make people notice him again? Will Shane McMahon beat the odds and shock the world by being the last man standing? Or will The Undertaker make his new contract with RAW worthwhile and head on to WrestleMania with an 8-0 streak and the WWE Championship? What about the Chamber itself? Will it force these men to risk their careers and lives just for the breaks?


	2. World Heavyweight Championship Buildup

Like I said, at No Way Out, all three world champions will walk inside the Elimination Chamber and defend their straps against five pre-selected challengers. And that applies to World Heavyweight Champion Big Show as well. The night after the Royal Rumble, wearing his commemorative hat and T-shirt, Shawn Michaels was on cloud nine, just like how he makes the girls feel in his song. How could he not be? He had just overcome 29 other men in a battle royal to win a world championship match of his choice at WrestleMania 2000. After two years of coming oh-so-close, Michaels had finaly broken through the glass ceiling and was now two months from realizing his dream. Michaels stated how he will make his decision: He will wait until Decision Day instead of choosing too early because he will be able to select wisely from the three men who walk out of the Elimination Chamber on February 27 champions. Just then, a disgruntled Batista (who asked RAW GM Coachman to come on the show) came out. He was extremely upset because he firmly believed the Royal Rumble was his. Here is how the exchange went:

BATISTA: Sorry to ruin your fun, HBK. By the looks of it, it appears you're having fun just being the Royal Rumble winner.

MICHAELS: Well, paparazzi admiring you, new parking space, free trip to DisneyLand, guaranteed world title shot at WrestleMania, so, yeah, these past 24 hours have been good to me. (laughter)

BATISTA: Yeah, you're a comedian. A grade-A jokester. The problem with that is, I wouldn't be laughing right now if I were you.

MICHAELS: And why not?

BATISTA: Because I've been doing some digging into the WWE rulebook, and apparently, a Superstar can challenge a win or loss if he wants to.

MICHAELS: So you're telling me you lost a battle royal that everyone could see and you want to challenge that?

BATISTA: Exactly. I pulled some strings, and tonight, you're facing me. (crowd cheers) And if I win, I get your world title match at WrestleMania.

MICHAELS: Well, I really don't give a damn, because I beat you last night and I could do it again!

BATISTA: Trust me. It won't happen. But if you do win, I'll give you some advice. You better choose early, because if you make the decision too late, there's no way to reverse it. And you can watch your chance to go to WrestleMania blow up in your face.

Later that night, Michaels beat Batista after wiggling out of a Batista Bomb and hitting Sweet Chin Music. After the match, Batista hit Michaels with a Batista Bomb, and then said, "I'm telling you, Shawn. You make the wrong decision, and it'll be a cold day in Hell on April 2." Batista then smirked and left. Michaels was shown in a backstage segment, on the phone. It was apparent that he was talking to ECW General Manager Armando Estrada, but for unknown reasons. "So you can't make that work? This could be big for your brand and WrestleMania. You sure your mind is made up? OK. You still want me to come in the future? Well, unlike you, I can make that work. Bye, Armando." Michaels then sighed and left. "You think that Michaels was talking to Estrada about, you know, the whole Royal Rumble thing?," Lawler said. "Well, I've known Shawn for years and there aren't many things that rattle the man, but it looks like Batista has really gotten him to rethink his strategy," Ross said. Four days later on SmackDown!, Theodore Long (filling in for a sick "Stone Cold" Steve Austin) handled the General Manager duties, and announced the men who will be a part of the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber at No Way Out in six weeks: Champion Big Show, Rob Van Dam, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, and two unannounced spots. Apparently, the participants were selected by Austin. The fifth spot reportedly was deadlocked between Batista and Christian, while the sixth spot was promised to someone else. That explains why Batista and Christian just can't be in the match together. Michaels also arranged a special appearance with Long earlier in the week. Fortunately, his Bible reading with his family and other churchgoers was moved to Wednesday. Just when Long was about to explain the situation with the sixth man, Batista came out. "As far as I'm concerned, you should hand me that spot now," he smugly stated. Long announced he can't do that because it wouldn't be fair to Christian, and him and Austin had been going over the pros and cons of having each man qualify for the past couple days. Batista said that Austin was so incompetent, he gave favors to other wrestlers who clearly don't deserve it. He also demanded to know the identity of the man who might ruin his chances of winning the World Heavyweight Championship. Long said that when Batista sees the man, he'll realize why Austin gave him the spot without hesitation. "Oh...oh, God...They think I'm cute...I know I'm sexy." That's what was heard throughout the arena. Batista couldn't believe it as he removed his shades. The crowd was also surprised (well, it was taped so how could we know?) even Michael Cole and Tazz. "You've gotta be kidding me! That's Shawn Michaels!," Cole said. "Has Austin lost his mind?," Tazz said. Probably. "Are you serious! Are you (bleep) serious! This bastard isn't even on SmackDown! And he won the damn Royal Rumble! He's getting TWO title shots?," said a frustrated Batista. Michaels explained it all. After what Batista said on RAW Monday, Michaels, after a very long time, realized Batista was right. He had to make the most of his WrestleMania title shot by planning ahead. If he wastes time, his WrestleMania will be very bad. So Michaels decided to cash in his title opportunity at No Way Out. He asked Coachman if he could join the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber as the top-secret mystery opponent, but Coachman stated he already had someone in mind. Extremely disappointed, HBK soon realized thare's more than one Elimination Chamber. So he asked Estrada if he could join the ECW Championship Elimination Chamber (and do what he failed to do last year) but Estrada claimed he had already picked his six guys. On a side note, Michaels was able to book a future appearance on ECW. Running out of options, Michaels asked Austin for a spot in the SmackDown! Chamber. Fortunately, the field was being filled out when Michaels called, so he was given the opportunity. Had Michaels not called, the Chamber would've looked like this: Champion Big Show, Rob Van Dam, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, Batista, and Christian. As for the now-sixth spot, Long decided to have Batista face Christian in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match, with the winner going to Hartford. To make sure a match of this importance would be fair and clean (one of the reasons why Austin and Long strayed away from making a match for so long) a no-interference rule was put in. Any Superstar who violates that rule will have their contract terminated. It was the right thing to do. In a 32-minute match that involved dramatic near-falls and several counters (including six consecutive counters, breaking a 19-year record in WWE for most consecutive counters in a match) Batista won when Christian's failed attempt at an Alabama Slam turned into a Batista Bomb. Michaels then came out and hit Sweet Chin Music on "The Animal" to end the show.

Michaels' decision stunned WWE and the entire wrestling world, to mixed reviews. This started raising questions as to whether the Royal Rumble winner was actually choosing his own title match, or the creative team was doing it for them. Once reported that the creative team had plans for all three scenarios and that Michaels found the SmackDown! one the most entertaining so he picked that route, all the focus shifted to HBK. Ring Posts' Kevin Eck reported in his SmackDown! review, "I really think WWE is throwing us all for a loop. No matter who the WWE Champion is after No Way Out, they'll be standing across the ring from Michaels on April 2." This indicates that Michaels was planning to challlenge for the WWE Championship, but the company saw that as too predictable and decided to put a few wrinkles in as red herrings. To this day, we still don't know what happened, but both WWE and Michaels were equally blamed. WWE was blamed for possibly dropping the ball on a great storyline, while Michaels was blamed for endorsing it and for costing Christian a main-event opportunity. HBK responded to the negative comments on Twitter the next Monday:

SHAWN MICHAELS

#HeartBreakKid

A shame how childish people are acting...I made a certain decision and I stand by it...Watch, you may end up looking like a fool at the end of all this...On April 2, HBK will have the WHC. Plain and simple. As for Christian, I spoke with him and he acted very mature, unlike the rest of you. Christian's day in the Sun is coming sooner than you think.

Of course, this chapter isn't all about Michaels. The next SmackDown!, Batista opened the show and hoped to rally the band by signing a petition. A petition is a piece of paper asking for the people in charge to do something. And when you make a petition, you write your name and get several others around you to, because that shows a lot of people care about the problem. Batista's petition was to ban Michaels from the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber, because he believed that Michaels had a silver spoon put in his mouth the minute he won the Royal Rumble, and decided to trade that in for a chance to take hard-earned opportunities away from guys ON the show (indicating he recognizes Christian's talent). That's when the World Heavyweight Champion came out. Big Show told him to cut the act, stating that Batista just wants Michaels replaced with someone less talented to decrease the competition. Batista tried to squash that accusation, saying that he actually cares about the future of SmackDown!, unlike guys who haven't done anything with their titles. Show choked Batista, telling him he better repeat that. Sensing the tension, Austin booked Batista vs. Big Show for the main event. Inspired by Batista's petition, Austin made two stipulations: If Batista won, Michaels would be banned from the match. If Big Show won, Batista would be banned. The match started off slow, and then made its way outside of the ring. The two ended up brawling into the crowd, constantly nailing each other each time. That's when the bell rang. Neither man understood what was going on, but Austin explained it was a double count-out. So neither Batista nor Michaels get banned from the Elimination Chamber. Show, frustrated he couldn't send Batista out of the match, hit him with the KO Punch to end SmackDown! The next week (with Michaels in attendance) all six men were in action. Piper was facing Steamboat, Michaels was facing Van Dam, and in a no-interference, Last Man Standing Match, Batista faced Show. As you already know, Piper and Steamboat are two gifted performers, so they'll put together a high-quality match. These two are no strangers to each other. At WrestleMania last year, Piper, then the World Heavyweight Champion, faced Steamboat in a No-Count-Out, No-Disqualification Best 2-out-of-3 Falls Match. Piper won, 2-1. "In case anyone gives a crap, I held the World Title for one whole year, and I stomped on everybody in my path. This year, I walk into what's called an Elimination Chamber. But I'm not scared! The Chamber should be scared! Imagine what I can do in that thing! In three weeks, I get the World Heavyweight Championship back! And I lock up my ticket to WrestleMania!," Piper snarled. Piper later scored the victory when Steamboat missed the Thundering Wind Hammer (leaping buzzsaw kick) and Piper nailed the Brogue Kick. Piper then hit Forth Bridge (sitout powerbomb from the second turnbuckle) and pinned Steamboat. The match between Michaels and Van Dam was just as good as the first one. Van Dam couldn't finish Michaels even after two Van Daminators and a Five-Star Frog Splash. In the end, RVD went for a Van Terminator (which was taken by Shane McMahon to mock him during their 1997 feud; he has now popularized it as Coast-to-Coast, a dirty move which involves a garbage can) but went feet-first into the turnbuckle. Michaels tuned up the band and finished Van Dam with Sweet Chin Music. After the match, the two shook hands. In the main event, it looked like Big Show would win after he chokeslammed Batista on the announce table, which wasn't altered by Show for Batista's protection. Enraged, Kane arrived and continued his mugging of Big Show. At the Royal Rumble, Show defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Kane. The finish came when Kane went for a chokeslam, but Big Show overpowered him with a chokeslam of his own for the victory. After the match, Kane showed very little sportsmanship by attacking Show with a steel chair. Kane then chokeslammed and Tombstoned Big Show onto the chair. And it looks like Kane wasn't done yet. He continued the chair assault, and also threw Big Show into the barricade, destroying that part of it. Kane then knocked Big Show out by hitting him in the head with the chair. Kane then hit a chokeslam on Show in the ring. Austin ran down to stop Kane, but the damage was done. Despite the no-interference rule, Kane still ran away unscathed. Batista had gotten up at 6 and the count restarted. Big Show did not answer it, and Batista won. The next week, the six men were in an Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal, with the winner entering last in the Chamber. Meanwhile, Austin dealt with Kane. He said he could have Kane suspended, fired, or even arrested, but all of those things would be too easy. Instead, Austin put Kane in as the last member of a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match. The winner will receive a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity in the future. The other three men are Chris Jericho, Ezekiel Jackson, and Dean Ambrose. And if Kane loses, he'll be fired! In the end, it came down to Jericho and Kane. Kane hit a Tombstone on Jericho, but he kicked out. Jericho couldn't stop Kane from escaping the Walls of Jericho. In the end, Jericho tried for a Codebreaker, but Kane caught him and sent him crashing onto the canvas. Kane then hit a chokeslam and ended Jericho's night. After the match, Kane hit a second Tombstone on Jericho and said No Way Out will be a great night for him. Austin came out and stopped Kane dead in his tracks. To ensure the Elimination Chamber goes on without a hitch, Kane was banned from it! And if he is even seen on the premises, he'll be fired! Later that night, it came down to Michaels and Batista. HBK went for Sweet Chin Music, but Batista moved out of the way (unlike Orton) and sent Michaels out by his free leg to earn the #6 entry. The next week, all six men were part of a debate, which Cole moderated. Much like the RAW and ECW debates, this one had several interruptions. It all came down to the last question, which every competitor had to answer: Why do you think you're going to win on Sunday? Michaels answered first. "Because I have confidence and experience on my side. I went through hell in last year's Chamber match, and now I know what to do in this contest. This year, I finally won the Royal Rumble. I won because I had cracked the secret to success. And this year, I will win the Elimination Chamber and cast out the naysayers by winning my very first world title." Then Batista. "This year, I have all the tools on my side. I'm entering last, nothing fazes me, and I have been on a roll for weeks now. Everywhere I go, I make an impact. Last year at SummerSlam, I was this close to beating The Undertaker and winning my very first world championship (ECW Championship). I led a group called Fourtune for months and we terrorized WWE. At Armageddon, my crew cost Undertaker that very same title. I drew #30 in the Royal Rumble match and made it to the final four. And since then, nothing has touched me. The World Heavyweight Championship is so close I can taste it. And this Sunday, I will get to it and headline WrestleMania 2000. Because I'm the man, I'm the predator, and I'm the top of the food chain!" Big Show then answered the question. "Because my back is against the wall. Because I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, that instantly makes me a target. I have five guys coming after me in the most dangerous environment ever constructed. There's only a 1-in-6 chance I'll even win. But that's where I thrive. I excel in these situations with insurmountable odds. And on Sunday, I'm gonna take full advantage of the fact that I'm a giant. Sorry, boys, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to win on Sunday." Then Van Dam. "Because I was in ECW. (loud chants of "E-C-W!" "E-C-W!") And I went through some brutal crap. So if I can withstand flaming tables, being thrown into crowds, and climbing two cages at once, I can withstand the Elimination Chamber." RVD was heavily cheered. Then Piper. "I'm the most battle-tested. Last year, I lost the World Heavyweight Championship. And since then, I've waited months for this opportunity. Once I enter that match, I won't hold back. No retreat, no relent, no surrender. I will absolutely annihilate everybody in my path. WrestleMania is my destiny. That's why I'll freakin' win." And lastly, Steamboat. "Because I have the most to prove. Everybody is counting me out, being the afterthought has gotten annoying. When everybody least expects it, that's when I strike. At No Way Out, I will become the first-ever Asian-American world champion in WWE history!" That's when the six men went at it. The Chamber then lowered around them, just like on the last ECW before No Way Out last year. In two days, six of SmackDown!'s finest will put their careers on the line inside the Elimination Chamber. And they will never be the same again. But only one man can take solace in the fact that he left Hartford as World Heavyweight Champion and a spot at WrestleMania 2000. But who will it be? Will Big Show make life imitate art and show no mercy in his quest to retain the World Title? Will Shawn Michaels cast out the naysayers and become the third straight man to successfully cash in their world title opportunity? Will Batista continue his winning ways and join his brother John Cena (yes, they're brothers) as a world champion? Will Rob Van Dam withstand the Chamber like he said he would and win his second world championship? Will "Rowdy" Roddy Piper end months of sleepless nights by beating the snot out of five other guys and bringing the World Heavyweight Championship back to Scotland? Or will Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat end his status as an afterthought and make the Elimination Chamber his proving ground for superstardom? And what about Kane? The no-interference rule didn't stop him last time. Will he risk his young career and a World Title shot just to destroy the competitors?


	3. ECW Championship Buildup

One year after making history by becoming the first brand to host an Elimination Chamber Match, ECW was all in come 2000. On the January 25 edition of ECW, General Manager Armando Estrada announced that this year's ECW Championship Elimination Chamber Match will be bigger, badder, and better than the previous one. The "E-C-W! E-C-W!" chants started up. He even went so far as to say the ECW one will top the RAW and SmackDown! ones, combined. Now, the crowd was going wild. That's what happens when you're in New Jersey. Estrada announced the six men who will make that prediction come true: Champion Tommy Dreamer, The Sandman, Sabu, Stevie Richards, Balls Mahoney, and Hardcore Holly. The selections of Richards and Mahoney were criticized by many, especially Eck, because according to him, "they wrestle only half the time." In case you didn't know, Richards and Mahoney create the respective play-by-play/color commentator team on ECW. However, they keep themselves in good enough wrestling shape that they get in the ring every now and then. When ECW was picked up as a WWE brand in 1997, Richards and Mahoney both auditioned for commentating roles. Despite their lack of experience at the job, their auditions were deemed "incredible" by McMahon, and they were both hired. Other than the fact that they're not full-time wrestlers, Eck stated that the focus will shift towards them instead of guys like Austin Aries or Desmond Wolfe, who are making their way up in the company and could've used the rub from competing in a main-event match for high-profile opportunities. Nonetheless, WWE obviously knows what they'll get out of the match and that the public opinion of it and ECW as a whole is going to change after No Way Out. The next week, Dreamer arrived. He said the match will be the best out of all three Chambers, and that as the ECW Champion, he said he loves it when the brand has to be defended, because it only means there's another chance to state all the good things about ECW. That's when Wolfe came out. He said that Dreamer is a shell of a man and that the ECW Championship needs to be held by someone of class and dignity. A fresh young face that the fans can appreciate. Dreamer told Wolfe that this IS ECW, where anything can happen. Sensing a challenge, Estrada announced that in the main event, for the ECW Championship, it'll be Dreamer against Wolfe. During the match, Wolfe was extremely impressive and had Dreamer beat several times. At one point, Wolfe hit the Tower of London (rope-hung cutter) but that only got a two-count. Dreamer hit the new Dreamer Driver (DDT switched into a spin and sends opponent on his head) on Wolfe and went for the cover, but that also got no dice. During the match, Dreamer hit two DDTs while Wolfe hit the Rebound Lariat and locked in the Thames Barrier (grounded top wrist-lock/leg grapevine). However, after 25 minutes, both men were still in it to win it. Although his defense had been enough to survive and neutralize Dreamer for several minutes at times, Wolfe made the mistake of going for another Rebound Lariat, but Dreamer ducked, scaled the ropes quickly, and flew off with a Beautiful Disaster Kick. Dreamer then hit Wolfe with a third DDT and pinned him for the victory and the title retention. The next week, with Joey Styles and Tazz on commentary, the six Chamber participants went against each other. The first match was against Richards and Mahoney. The two already made a pact that no matter what happens at No Way Out, they'll still be friends and partners. Richards went for a Stevie Kick, but he missed and Mahoney caught him with a superkick of his own. He then hit the Nutcracker Suite for the victory. The Sandman faced his best friend Sabu next. Recently, they haven't been on good terms. A week ago, the two talked about their chances of winning. At first, it was kind of friendly. Then, it began to become a case of who the better man is. Sabu claimed that he was the ECW Champion in the original ECW while Sandman wasn't, and Sandman claimed that not only has he won the title in the WWE, he hasn't come seconds away from winning the Royal Rumble and blowing it. Both of them said at the same time, "It's gonna be me!" Now, for the time being, they're enemies. In the middle of the match, Sabu clotheslined Sandman out of the ring and fought him up to the stage. Sandman threw Sabu into it and dragged him back in the ring. Sandman went for an elevated suplex and made sure the blood rushed to his friend's head, but Sabu countered it into a vicious DDT. Sabu then took a steel chair, jumped on and off it, and nailed a Triple Jump Dropkick on Sandman. The referee disqualified Sabu for using the weapon (even though Sabu never hit Sandman with it at all) and Sandman was given the victory. Sabu responded by hitting an STO on the chair on referee Tim White. Sabu then climbed the top turnbuckle, hit the Triple Jump DDT on Sandman, and left the ring. Dreamer faced Hardcore Holly in the main event. According to Eck, Holly has the least chance of winning at No Way Out. In fact, his odds are the lowest of any of the 18 competitors. Dreamer went for a powerbomb, but Holly countered it into an Alabama Slam. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Holly went through the ropes, stood on the apron, and tried to hit a senton bomb on Dreamer over the top rope. But he missed, and Dreamer hit the Dreamer Driver for the victory. After the match, Holly elbowed Dreamer in the back of the head, and hit another Alabama Slam. Holly then raised up the ECW Championship to end the show. The next week, Holly explained his actions. He stated that he should be the most dangerous since he has the lowest odds in the match. Holly stated his attack on Dreamer was a way of warning his fellow Elimination Chamber opponents not to take him lightly. Later that night, all six men were in a Six-Man Battle Royal. In this one, you are eliminated by pinfall or submission. The last man standing will enter last on February 27. There was a major shock when Dreamer was eliminated third. It came down to Sabu and Holly, the two most dangerous competitors in the match right now. Sabu hit Holly several times with a steel chair, causing him to bleed from his head. Sabu hit a Triple Jump DDT, but Holly kicked out. Sabu climbed the turnbuckles again and went for a neckbreaker, but Holly caught Sabu with a chair shot to the skull. Holly then hit Sabu with an Alabama Slam on the chair and pinned him for the victory. "I think that Hardcore Holly may be the man to beat at No Way Out," said Tazz. The odds DO lie. The final ECW before No Way Out brought with it a debate, moderated by Tazz. Mahoney was at the top of his game, answering several questions that gained the WWE Universe's approval. Sandman wasn't behind much, while Richards was flatlining. He just couldn't get the crowd's attention with his answers, prompting Holly to start a "Boring!" chant. Amazing how a heel is getting the fans to turn on the babyface with ease. Although there were several interruptions, much like the RAW and SmackDown! ones, the ECW debate was actually able to accomplish its goal, and it looked like a winner might actually be crowned. It all led to the dreaded Final Question: Why do you think you'll win on Sunday? In an order based on odds, Dreamer answered first. "Because I have the WWE Universe on my side." The crowd chanted "Tommy! Tommy!" repeatedly. "They will get me through on Sunday because they are my good luck charm. The Elimination Chamber is a daunting task, and every time I have a lot of fan support, I am able to prevail. Mark my words: This Sunday at No Way Out, I will dance inside the belly of the beast and I am going to survive!" Then Sabu. "Because I have never felt better. Last year, I had a chance to go to WrestleMania twice, and I failed. This year, I refuse to let that happen. I know that the ECW Championship is mine. I firmly believe that. And at No Way Out, I'm putting those beliefs to the test. Then, surprisingly, Holly. "This is my time. I don't care what the odds say, I changed them because I got myself...NOTICED! I have proved these past couple weeks that I AM the man to beat, and when it is all said and done, the man you'll see left standing at the end of the Elimination Chamber, is your new ECW Champion, HARDCORE HOLLY!" Then Mahoney. "Because I love pain. The fact of the matter is, I enjoy getting hit more than hitting someone (I know a seven-foot pyromaniac with a similar problem). And if I can get down with the dogs on Sunday, I will win. I don't care if I bleed out my ass, I know that I'm gonna get the ECW Championship and the title defense at WrestleMania." Then The Sandman. "Because I am the most patient. I have waited weeks for this chance, I haven't bitched and moaned, and I sure as Hell know the Chamber is made for me. I can't wait to get in there, take everybody out, and make the people realize that good things happen to those who wait." And lastly, Richards. "Everything in my life has happened for a reason. Whenever I get crap thrown in my way, I throw it right back in your face. In 1995, I was the best in ECW. I was all over the Web sites, magazine covers, and the ECW Championship was on the horizon. Then I got injured. And when I came back, I was a faceless name that no one cared about. Trust me, I never forgave Paul Heyman for destroying what I scratched and clawed my way to get. But I worked hard, and it led to me getting a chance to commentate the best brand in wrestling every damn week!" The fans began to have a change of heart, and were enthralled by Richards' speech. "You know what resilliency is, Tazz? Resilliency is the ability to bounce back. I got a damn fireball thrown in my eye by Mick Foley in '92, and I'm still here, jack!" Mahoney had a huge smile on his face. "I was beaten by eight men at once, missed one of my matches when some douchebag locked me in the phone booth, and had my locker room destroyed by 2 Cold Scorpio and the Full Blooded Italians, but I CAME BACK! And at No Way Out, I will come back. My resolve will overcome 15 years of being held back, and even if I have to kill myself to do it, I will do it! My name is Michael "Stevie Richards" Manna, and I'm going to be your next ECW Champion!" Two minutes passed as the crowd gave Richards a standing ovation for his speech. It can't be mentioned in the same breath as Richard Nixon's "I am not a crook" or Muhammad Ali's "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee, the hands can't hit what the eyes can't see", but in terms of an awesome wrestling promo, you got it. Tazz asked the WWE Universe who won the debate, and they were split between Richards and Mahoney. Tazz named them co-winners, and both ECW commentators were applauded. That's when Holly took his mic and bashed both of them in the skull. Dreamer nailed him in the head, while Sandman and Sabu started fighting. The show ended with the four men going at it, while Richards and Mahoney were still out cold. At No Way Out, in the most emotionally-charged Elimination Chamber of all-time, six ECW Extremists will go beyond what counts as a brutal match. They will hope for blood. They will slam their opponents into pods. They will turn on their friends and allies and make sure the steel chain scars them for life. Because they want the ECW Championship and a main-event match at WrestleMania 2000 for their own. But who will it be? Will Tommy Dreamer dance inside the belly of the beast and personify extreme yet again so he can keep his blood-stained, barbed-wire gold? Will Sabu turn on The Sandman and make his opponents suffer so he can finally score the big one? Will Hardcore Holly make the world take him seriously and go from underdog story to ECW Champion? Will Balls Mahoney's sadomasochist lifestyle lead him to his first-ever world championship? Will The Sandman make his philosophy of patience come true and survive the Elimination Chamber with the prize? Or will Stevie Richards end 15 long years of oppression and carve his legacy in the WWE? You better answer that fast, because WWE No Way Out 2000 starts now!


	4. World Heavyweight Championship Chamber

The pay-per-view took place on February 27, 2000 at the Hartford Civic Center in Hartford, Connecticut. Before the event got started, there was a special "Don't Try This At Home" PSA showing footage of last year's Elimination Chamber match, along with footage of WWE Superstars getting injured and voiceovers of the injured Superstars. Here's a look:

JOHN CENA: Every day I train...

SHANE MCMAHON: Thousands of hours of practice.

AUSTIN ARIES: Things...can go bad...in an instant.

BIG SHOW: Injuries can happen, at any time.

(footage of Triple H's match against Randy Orton at Cyber Sunday 1998)

TRIPLE H: The pressure on my knee made it impossible for me to breathe.

CENA: I've suffered a torn arm ligament completely off my shoulder.

SABU: I had a wound that needed 24 stitches to close.

RANDY ORTON: Every day I step into the ring, I'm afraid I'll blow my knee again.

BIG SHOW: With every move I make...

SHAWN MICHAELS: My body.

THE SANDMAN: My career.

EDGE: My life is on the line.

CENA: Don't risk yours. Please...don't try this.

The PSA was created by McMahon and several WWE Superstars to help kids understand the high level of danger that comes from emulating wrestling moves, and so they have a better knowledge of the risks that the Elimination Chamber brings. At last year's Backlash, Triple H defended the ECW Championship against Orton in a Last Man Standing Match. This contest broke all the rules and was largely unscripted, shattering barriers that dangerous matches had. In one spot, Orton was tackled by Triple H off the large stairwell of the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence. Orton suffered a sprained arm, had back pain for five days and suffered a mild concussion. In fact, his concussion was so bad he doesn't remember what happened in the match at all or what happened after it. In another spot, Triple H disrupted traffic by tossing Orton through a car windshield. The driver was Mike Sagguirolo, who got $5,000 from WWE after a settled lawsuit, and the company paid $10,000 to Providence Mayor Buddy Cianci, Jr. for public disturbance. Receiving a heap of bad publicity, McMahon started airing "Don't Try This At Home" PSAs and the Backlash match was used as a learning tool in several Providence public schools. But, that's another story you can't read. Anyway, a video package showcasing all three main events aired, and then the introductory pyro. The Chamber was lowered, as Justin Roberts announced the World Heavyweight Championship was on the line first. He announced the rules. Two men will start the match, while the other four are encased in locked Plexiglass pods. After five minutes, a light will flicker around and shine on one of the pods. The person in that pod will enter the match next. This pattern will continue until all men have entered the match. When you are pinned or forced to submit, you are eliminated. Eliminations can occur on the steel floor or even the pods as well. The last man standing will be declared the winner and World Heavyweight Champion. Along with that, the winner will defend the title at WrestleMania 2000 in Anaheim on April 2. Batista came out and was locked in his pod. Then Steamboat, Van Dam, and Big Show. Piper was the first man to enter the Chamber, and Michaels followed at #2. Could HBK go the distance again? This Elimination Chamber isn't for the weak or impatient. During Michaels' entrance, Cole and Tazz revealed the results of a poll that they had conducted. The WWE Universe voted on WWE's official website and their mobile phones on who they thought was going to win the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber. Big Show, Michaels, Batista, Van Dam, Piper, or Steamboat. On your mobile phone, you could text the last name of the person you think will win (for Big Show, use "Show", and for Van Dam, use "RVD") to the number 25337. And it turned out Michaels was the runaway winner with 65% of the vote. Van Dam got 15%, Batista got 7%, Big Show got 6%, Piper got 4%, and Steamboat got 3%. But that's what the fans think will happen. Anyway, Earl Hebner raised up the gold, the bell rang, and we were underway. As the two men looked up at their surroundings, Cole stated, "You see the look on these men's faces, you see fear, trepidation, an unknowing of what's about to happen." Michaels tried wearing Piper down with a sleeperhold, but Piper slammed him off on the canvas. Piper got first crack at the Chamber when he threw Michaels out of the ring, causing his back to meet the steel floor. Piper then threw Michaels into the chain, and mocked the other competitors. That gave Michaels time to regroup, however, and he hit Sweet Chin Music on Piper. HBK could've went for the pin, but that would be too easy. Instead, he got Piper with an elbow to the heart on the floor. Surprisingly, Piper kicked out right before three. Michaels threw Piper back inside the ring, and tried to tune up the band. That failed, but Piper's Brogue Kick attempt did as well. The two both had a Side Effect in mind, and now both are down. The light shined on Big Show, and he charged out of the pod like a mad man. Immediately, he chokeslammed Piper on the steel floor, and sent Michaels into the pod he just occupied, bloodying him. With Plexiglass and plasma covering him, Michaels was out for the time being. Big Show, meanwhile, went all over Piper. Piper's face was jammed into the steel chain by Big Show's size 18, 5 E boot. "You know, in the locker room, Big Show is a fun guy to jaw with. But tonight, he means absolute business," said Cole. The debate was not a lie. Big Show is a giant, and he's taking full advantage of that tonight. Big Show brought Piper inside, and went for a Banzai Drop. But he missed, and Piper went to the ropes for safety. Piper exposed the top turnbuckle, and as Big Show was running towards him, he went into it. Now on one knee, Big Show was sent down with a Brogue Kick. BAM! Piper went for the cover, hoping to ensure a new World Heavyweight Champion. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Piper tried to lift 485 pounds of dead weight off the canvas, hoping for Forth Bridge. But, to be honest, Piper was just being desperate. Big Show countered with a back bodydrop. Michaels, although dazed, tried to take the fight to Big Show. The light flickered on Van Dam next, and he immediately set his sights on Piper. RVD nailed the Van Daminator and a Five-Star Frog Splash. Van Dam hooked the leg. ONE! TWO! THREE! "Rowdy" Roddy Piper has been eliminated. Hoping to vacate the World Heavyweight Championship, RVD teamed up with Michaels to finish off Big Show. The two hoped for a double DDT on the steel floor, but the giant countered it into a double-chokeslam. Meanwhile, an irate Piper was being helped out of the Chamber by the other three SmackDown! referees (Charles Robinson, Nick Patrick, and Earl's son Brian Hebner). Big Show threw Van Dam back inside, and utilized the KO Punch against Michaels. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Hebner was stunned. The World Heavyweight Champion was stunned. Cole and Tazz were stunned. And the 12,551 members of the WWE Universe were stunned. In all of his years of wrestling, Big Show had never seen anyone survive the KO Punch. Until tonight. Michaels would risk head trauma in order to go to WrestleMania. Amid the confusion, RVD dropkicked Big Show, sending him into the steel chain. Van Dam hit Rolling Thunder over the ropes on Show, causing that part of the floor to collapse. Now, all three men were down. Batista smiled, knowing he was safe as the #6 entrant. Your entry number was especially important in a dangerous environment like the Elimination Chamber. The light began to flicker again, and it was Steamboat's turn. "The Dragon" took off like a bullet and tried to pin Michaels. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Steamboat threw Michaels inside, and tried to hit the Thundering Wind Hammer. HBK ducked and hit Sweet Chin Music. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Michaels ascended to the top turnbuckle and went for a moonsault, but Steamboat moved out of the way and HBK landed on his ribs. Steamboat stalked Michaels, and nailed the Wind Hammer. BAM! Shoulders down. ONE! TWO! THREE! Shawn Michaels has been eliminated. However, Robinson unlocked the Chamber and told Earl he botched the pin. Patrick agreed with him, while Brian tried to defend his dad. Replays were shown, and it looked like Michaels kicked out three-hundredths of a second before Earl hit three. Apparently, it was a very easy botch to make. RVD woke up, and started to brawl with Steamboat. Michaels, having been spared, tried to pin Big Show. But he was choked before he could do it, and a chokeslam was imminent. But HBK countered it and the two went into the chain. Michaels avoided tragedy, took one of the collapsed steel grates and went to town on the World Champion. Big Show started bleeding, but Michaels didn't give a damn. HBK bashed Show in the head with the grate, and he went down cold. In the ring, Steamboat and Van Dam were putting on a clinic. Steamboat missed the Beautiful Disaster kick, and RVD's attempt at a moonsault turned into a powerslam. Steamboat connected himself to Van Dam, and he nailed a huracanrana over the ropes. RVD was laid out on his back. The light flickered one last time on Batista, and he immediately went after Van Dam, the man who took him out of the Royal Rumble. Batista hit a Spinebuster, and then threw him into his own pod, completely shattering it. Michaels got bushwhacked with a Big Boot, and Steamboat's attempt at a surprise crossbody turned into a harrowing nightmare. He was slammed into the hard corner of his own pod, and slammed into the chain. Big Show hit the Spear on Batista, and that part of the floor collapsed as well. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Big Show choked Batista and sent him into the ring, where he prepared for the KO Punch. However, he missed, and Batista executed a picture-perfect, time-is-money Spinebuster. It wasn't ideal, but Batista put the thumbs up and down, preparing for an outrageous Batista Bomb. His vision was stomped on by a back bodydrop. Michaels hit Sweet Chin Music on Show, and made the cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! "The Elimination Chamber has brought out the absolute best out of everybody in this matchup," said Cole. He was right. Every man has been on their best when it came to competition. Steamboat climbed Batista's empty pod, but was stopped by Michaels. Apparently, a high-rise attack would be the perfect way to get rid of Big Show. "If anyone's gonna win, it'll be me!," said HBK. "Shut the hell up! I'm finishing him!," said Steamboat. Eventually, it led to brawling on top of the pod. Steamboat now had Michaels in a fireman's carry position, and dropped him on his head, causing Batista's pod to break and for HBK to hang upside-down inside the pod, oozing with blood. Steamboat fell off the pod as he let Michaels go, not wanting to suffer the same fate. Batista had him meet a similar fate by having his face bounce off the pod of Big Show. RVD was slowly coming to, while Batista hoped to cripple Steamboat. "The Animal" set Steamboat on the top turnbuckle while he was in the ring, and prepared for a Batista Bomb on the steel floor. "No, Batista can't be serious!," said Cole. "Dude, you're a madman! Don't do it!," said Tazz. The two began pleading for Batista not to do it, and the WWE Universe chanted, "NO! NO! NO!" repeatedly. Batista actually thought about it for a second, and left a groggy Steamboat on the turnbuckle. Batista then hugged Steamboat and made out with him, revealing that beating Steamboat is his way of showing he is in love with him.

CHRIS ROCK: That's what Batista wanted to do. Here's what he really did.

Batista went through with it and took Steamboat out. BAM x3! "Forget about the prize. This isn't a match, this is a hellhole!," said Cole. And of course, that part of the floor collapsed on impact. Coldly indifferent, Batista hooked the leg. ONE! TWO! THREE! Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat has been eliminated. Incensed at Batista's heartless nature, Van Dam passionately beat the snot out of him, sending the 290-pound predator into the steel chain multiple times, bloodying him. RVD took one of the glass shards from his broken pod and sliced Batista's face with it, causing a serious nosebleed. Van Dam then locked in the Rings of Saturn (crossface/armbar combination) on Batista and kept screaming, "Tap out, you son of a bitch! Tap out!" All Batista did was scream for mercy. Big Show, sitting in the ring, admired the ferocity of RVD. Michaels had his legs hang on the broken pod and got himself out. He was clutching his arm, his face was covered with blood, and he only had one good leg now. Steamboat was being helped to the back by Patrick and Brian when (fire and pyro go off) Kane arrived! Not on the premises, Kane sent Steamboat head-first into the Mini-Tron, chokeslammed him, and Tombstoned him. Patrick, Brian, and Robinson were disgusted by Kane's actions. Robinson called for a stretcher and some EMTs from the small microphone in his ear. Eventually, Batista succumbed to the pain and tapped out. Batista has been eliminated. Apparently, he blacked out from the pressure on his throat and intense fear, so Robinson had to get him out right away. Inside the ring, Van Dam was met with Sweet Chin Music by Michaels, while HBK was met with a Hellevator from Big Show. Waiting until Batista and Steamboat were safely brought to the back (Steamboat was actually taking an alternate entrance/exit and was going to be legitimately transported to Saint Francis Hospital & Medical Center) Big Show took his time waiting for Michaels to get back up. Slowly but surely, Michaels stood on his own two feet and was met with a second KO Punch. Big Show made the cover as Earl was free now. ONE! TWO! THREE! Shawn Michaels has been eliminated. It was all over for HBK. He let Batista convince him to cash in his WrestleMania title shot early, and it cost him. OK, that was Batista's plan, not his words. Cole summed it up best when he said, "The dream of...Shawn Michaels, has...been crushed." Michaels realized what happened minutes later as Show and RVD were the final two. HBK begged Earl for a re-do, but what could he do? Brian led Michaels out of the Chamber and HBK demanded that Brian speak to his father about a re-do. Brian said it doesn't work like that, and an irate Michaels responded with Sweet Chin Music. GM Austin came out and told Michaels it's time to leave...NOW. HBK looked at Austin with intentions to kill, and fought back tears as he took the alternate entrance/exit. Earl decided to take his son backstage, and Robinson took over as new referee. Patrick will help the finalist out of Hartford. Van Dam hung onto the ropes and glared at Big Show. Either the 485-pound giant will seal his ticket to WrestleMania or the young man from Battle Creek, Michigan will win his second world championship. Who will it be? Let's watch. The two locked up, but it became a mismatch when Show threw RVD into the turnbuckles and struck him rapidly with his meaty paws. Van Dam ended up sitting in front of the bottom turnbuckle. Big Show stepped back, and went for a missile dropkick, but RVD moved out of the way in time. Now cut down to size, Big Show was bushwhacked by a Van Daminator. BAM! Van Dam moved 485 pounds to the middle of the ring, and prepared for a Five-Star Frog Splash. Then RVD looked at Steamboat's pod, and got an idea. He moved Big Show closer to the turnbuckle, scaled the steel chain, and sat firmly on Steamboat's pod. Then, the 235-pounder took off. BAM! Earl made the count. ONE! TWO! THREE! Big Show has been eliminated. It was all over. Rob Van Dam had put it all on the line, and when it mattered most, he delivered and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. Van Dam was handed the Big Gold Belt and almost cried looking at his new hardware. The destroyed Chamber was raised up, about to be fixed by technicians before the ECW Championship bout. The broken glass and steel grates on the floor were cleaned up. Patrick, with Robinson's assistance, brought Big Show out of the Chamber. Road agents took over from there. His head was half-open with blood around it, and he had lost all feeling in his entire right arm. Meanwhile, despite bruised and battered, RVD could at least take solace in the fact that he emerged victorious with ownership of SmackDown!'s kingdom and a guaranteed main-event match at WrestleMania 2000. Final result: Rob Van Dam def. Big Show, Shawn Michaels, Batista, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, and Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat in an Elimination Chamber Match to win World Heavyweight Championship (Five-Star Frog Splash)

Here is a look at all the entrances, eliminations, and how they occurred:

Rob Van Dam (entered fourth, winner; new owner of the World Heavyweight Championship)

Big Show (entered third, eliminated fifth; Five-Star Frog Splash from Van Dam from the top of Steamboat's pod)

Shawn Michaels (entered second, eliminated fourth; Hellevator and KO Punch from Big Show)

Batista (entered sixth, eliminated third; forced to tap out to The Rings of Saturn from Van Dam)

"Rowdy" Roddy Piper (entered first, eliminated first; Van Daminator and Five-Star Frog Splash from Van Dam)

Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat (entered fifth, eliminated second; Batista Bomb from Batista through steel floor)

NEXT UP: d-champion

Elimination Chamber Match

ECW Championship

d-Tommy Dreamer vs. The Sandman vs. Sabu vs. Stevie Richards vs. Balls Mahoney vs. Hardcore Holly


	5. ECW Championship Elimination Chamber

A special promo came entitled "WrestleMania Moments." Each time a WrestleMania Moment comes, we are taken back to a scene that was memorable at The Grandest Stage of Them All. The first one was WrestleMania VI in 1990, where WWF Champion "Stone Cold" Steve Austin faced The Rock at the SkyDome in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was a highly-anticipated first meeting between the two, as they had clashed in multi-man matches and tag-team contests, but never one-on-one. Until April Fools' Day 10 years prior. After losing the WWF Championship to "Macho King" Randy Savage in October 1989 and losing his rematch at Survivor Series, Rock entered the Royal Rumble two months later and won. Meanwhile, at the same event, Austin beat Savage to set up the "Ultimate Challenge." Edge was in attendance, and mentioned how he practically worshipped Austin. Christian (Edge's best friend, who attended the event as well) was a devoted member of Team Bring It and clashed with Edge over it several times. The match ended when Rock attempted to steal Austin's Stone Cold Stunner. Before he could finish it, Austin pushed him away, hit the Stunner, and pinned him to retain his gold. The match was given a five-star rating by Dave Meltzer.

It was now time for the next Elimination Chamber match, and it was for the ECW Championship. Styles, of course, was the play-by-play man. Tazz decided to commentate only the SmackDown! matches tonight. He was replaced by Matt Striker, who did a lot of acclaimed commentary on the GUTS competition last summer, which crowned Kane as the winner. Holly entered first to a mixed reaction. Either way, he got a huge respoonse out of the Hartford crowd. Then came Mahoney, Sandman, and Dreamer. Richards got the biggest reaction of the night, as he was wildly cheered. After that big speech five nights ago, Richards' fanbase has skyrocketed. Sabu got a big reaction as well. Styles and Striker announced the results of the poll they conducted on who the WWE Universe thinks will win the Elimination Chamber. Much like the SmackDown! one, there were six choices. Dreamer, Sabu, Sandman, Richards, Mahoney, or Holly. And you could vote on your mobile phone with the number 25337 and the last name of your wrestler (use "Sandman" for The Sandman and "Holly" for Hardcore Holly). Dreamer was the favorite according to the polls, with 63%. Sabu got 14%, Richards got 9%, Mahoney got 6%, Sandman got 5%, and Holly got 3%. Apparently, Holly still can't seem to sway the odds in his favor. The WWE Universe is completely unconvinced. Even Eck knew it. He stated, "Holly, at first, had the lowest odds to win. And I still think he does. He's just being booked strong, but he'll come up short. However, this may give Holly a new storyline in the process and revitalize his stale character." Eck also stated that Dreamer will win, and it's most likely Desmond Wolfe will challenge him at WrestleMania 2000. If not him, then Austin Aries or Seth Rollins. ECW Senior Referee Scott Armstrong raised up the barbed-wire blood-stained gold, and here we go! Richards at #1 and Sabu at #2 to kick us off here tonight in WWE's home state of Connecticut. The action was fast-paced at first, as Sabu controlled the tempo early on. At one point, he dove off the top rope, got Richards with a hurancanrana and sent him flying onto the steel floor. Sabu then jumped off the top turnbuckle and dropkicked him. Striker mentioned how in February 1990, Sabu faced Terry Funk for the vacant ECW Championship at the company's first-ever pay-per-view Barely Legal. Sabu won, but hit a wicked Triple Jump DDT on Funk that bloodied him. Sabu needed 24 stitches to close the wound in his skull. Striker claimed how Sabu can sure as hell handle the Elimination Chamber after going through that. Richards got a second wind and began to pummel Sabu, repeatedly tossing him into the steel chain. He even bounced Sabu's skull off Holly's pod, angering him. Richards and Holly got in a shouting match, which enabled Sabu to take advantage and hit an electric chair drop on Richards. Five minutes in, and the first pod opened. It was Dreamer's. The Hartford Civic Center got fired up as the ECW Champion came after Sabu like white on rice. Dreamer threw Sabu into his empty pod mercilessly, shattering the Plexiglass. Dreamer put Richards in the ring and the two started mixing it up. Normally, wrestlers don't use clenched fists during punches. But this was ECW. And this was the Elimination Chamber. Styles mentioned how it was degenerating into a street fight. Richards legitimately broke Dreamer's nose after nailing him. Richards nailed the Stevie Kick on Dreamer, and got ready to pin him. But Sabu returned, took Richards outside and suplexed him on the floor. Richards was screaming in pain as Sabu went for the cover on Dreamer. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! A new ECW Champion was almost guaranteed. Sabu scaled the ropes for a double jump moonsault on Dreamer, but the incumbent titleholder caught him annd brought him down with a belly-to-back piledriver. Dreamer stole Sabu's signature pose (to a mixed reaction) and went for a double jump moonsault himself, but Richards stopped him. Richards isolated Dreamer on the top turnbuckle, and prepared to hit a superplex on the steel floor. In a move that took the crowd's breath away, Sabu caught Richards and powerbombed him, which in turn caused the superplex. It broke that area of the steel floor entirely, and all three men were incapacitated (Sabu's body hit the floor pretty badly). The light shined on Mahoney's pod next, and he came after Sabu from the jump. Mahoney clobbered Sabu in the corner with repeated strikes and kicks. Then, he slammed him over the ropes, which caused Sabu's spine to bend against the floor. Mahoney then tossed Sabu like a frisbee into the chain multiple times, busting him open. Striker claimed how Mahoney was defending his friend Richards, who was still out along with Dreamer. Mahoney threw Sabu in the ring and went for the elimination. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Mahoney took Dreamer and started going to town on him. Mahoney hit the Nutcracker Suite on the ECW Champion and pinned him. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Mahoney got the Hartford crowd riled up, and then tried to hit the Nutcracker Suite on Sabu. Sabu, however, reversed it into a huracanrana. Sabu then hit the Triple Jump DDT on Mahoney, but couldn't make the cover. Dreamer tried, but Mahoney kicked out. The light shined on the next pod, and The Sandman was ready to go. He fought with Dreamer, but couldn't gain the upper hand and the incumbent champion hit the Dreamer Driver. Dreamer then got Sandman in the tree of woe position, and went for his famous "E-C-W! E-C-W!" dropkick, but Sandman picked himself up. Sandman then crotched Dreamer in the ring post and made him suffer. Sandman was then hit with a steel grate by Sabu (Mahoney was momentarily out of the picture) as his best friend was holding nothing back to get to the ECW Championship and a main-event match at WrestleMania 2000. Sabu then hit Sandman with the Triple Jump Dropkick, and then a Triple Jump DDT. As an insult to his buddy, Sabu stole the Heineken-rana from him, and made the cover. ONE! TWO! THREE! The Sandman has been eliminated. Mahoney threw Sabu through the ropes like a rag doll and onto the punishing steel floor. Dreamer tried to fight the ECW color commentator, but was stopped with a fallaway slam.

And that's when Richards faced Mahoney.

Broadcast partners. Best friends. Practically brothers. Never before had the two met before in this situation. The ECW Championship was at stake in WWE's most barbaric match. And not only that, a chance to headline the 16th edition of WrestleMania in Anaheim on April 2. Neither of them wanted to be eliminated. Neither of them wanted to destroy each other. They decided to keep it in the ring and not use the Chamber at all. Styles picked up on the conversation between Richards and Mahoney through a new commentators' headset called Byte This (a new technology which allows commentators to pick up on what the Superstars are saying). The two shook hands and began combat as Holly rolled his eyes. Richards took the advantage at first, using classic bread-and-butter maneuvers such as clotheslines and suplexes. Eventually, Mahoney caught Richards in the midst of the Stevie Kick and brought him down with a sitout chokebomb. Sandman was being taken out of the Chamber by the three other ECW refs (Tim White, Aaron "Goose" Mahoney, and Jim Korderas) while the final light shined. Holly was ready to take out everybody. Some fans two rows up from the security-guarded barricade were watching Holly's every movement and popped wildly when he came out. On PPV, it seemed like Hartford went nuts when Holly entered the match. Holly got rid of Mahoney by throwing him over the top rope, and then sending him crashing into the Plexiglass pod he just encompassed. These guys who fix the Chamber before each match must be seriously commended for their job. Holly destroyed Richards with a steel chair that he got from under the ring (he took advantage of the broken steel floor) and almost made it seem hard to watch. Blood began to ooze from Richards' back as Holly mouthed off expletives and insulted Richards while brutalizing him. "Joey, as a man who has spent years in ECW watching horrendous scenes such as this, were you ever broken yourself when watching it?," Striker said with concern. "Several times, Matt. This isn't for the faint of heart. These men have gone absolutely batshit in this Chamber tonight, and all we can do is applaud them for their will to fight," Styles emphatically stated. Holly then locked in the Camel Clutch on Richards, and it looked like it was over for ECW's play-by-play announcer. But Dreamer returned and went to town on Holly, finshing it with three Dreamer DDTs on the steel floor that nearly busted his skull open. That happened when Holly was thrown into the chain numerous times. The ECW Champion came back only to find himself the victim of an STO by Richards. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I need to do this," Richards said. Before Dreamer could be pinned, Mahoney caught Richards with the Nutcracker Suite. Realizing it wouldn't be enough, Mahoney did what he could to finish off his best friend. He took him to the top of Sandman's pod and hit the Nutcracker Suite again-this time on the floor, which surprisingly didn't break. BAM x3! The crowd gasped in horror at Mahoney's audacity as he made the cover. ONE! TWO! THREE! Stevie Richards has been eliminated. Mahoney laid on Richards' body and almost cried. He had to do this. For him. For the ECW Championship. For Anaheim. Striker claimed he has never been more shaken as a wrestler or a commentator before. Styles agreed wholeheartedly. As a man who has witnessed wrestlers go through flaming tables covered in barbed wire and thrown into crowds from the ring, that must mean something. Sabu fought Dreamer in the ring, and he was easily taking the advantage. His parkour-influenced offense meant he could turn the squared circle into his personal playground. Including the Chamber itself. He coud scale the chain with little hesitation and much ease. He could twist his body off the pods and do sick moves. And he could become a thief in the night and catch his opponents off-guard. Because of that, Dreamer was no match. Holly stopped Sabu from hitting the Triple Jump DDT and caught him in mid-air with a sensational dropkick. Holly hit the Alabama Slam on Sabu and threw him onto the floor again. Mahoney fought Holly before he could attack Dreamer, and even hit the Nutcracker Suite. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Mahoney was stunned, and became even more stunned when the ECW Champion nailed him with a Dreamer Driver. BAM! The cover. ONE! TWO! THREE! Balls Mahoney has been eliminated. It was now down to three. And Holly, the man who most people expected to be eliminated first, is still going strong. Dreamer was finally on offense, and nailed Holly with all his famous moves. A fallaway slam, a falling neckbreaker, and a piledriver. Dreamer even brought back the Tommy Hawk, a move not seen since his days in the old ECW and a move that got a big pop from the live crowd. Dreamer made the cover, but Holly kicked out at 2 3/4. The ECW Champion lit up the Hartford Civic Center as he went for his famous Dreamer DDT. However, Holly countered it into a Hellevator. Sabu (who had climbed the chain) was on top of the Chamber roof, and was about to thrill the enthralled crowd by moonsaulting onto Holly. However, once Sabu dove off, Holly powered his way through and turned it into a vicious Alabama Slam. ONE! TWO! THREE! Sabu has been eliminated. It was down to Dreamer and Holly. For the ECW Championship, one of WWE's most prestigious prizes. Dreamer caught the underdog Holly from behind and hit Cross Rhodes (Cody Rhodes, a huge Dreamer fan, taught him the move) and made the cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The crowd had been treated to an amazing Elimination Chamber. Dreamer was on his rope's end. How could Holly be finished? Just then, Dreamer went to the top rope, and channeled his inner Christian with a flying European uppercut. But Holly caught him amazingly and hit an Alabama Slam. Cover. ONE! TWO! THREE! Tommy Dreamer has been eliminated. Hardcore Holly, who had been seen as the goat of this one Chamber match for weeks, cast out the naysayers and won the ECW Championship, his first-ever world title in the WWE. All six men thrilled for almost an hour, but Holly snatched up the Extreme prize in the end. The Chamber rose up as tears filled Holly's eyes. This was his moment, and the 12,551 members of the WWE Universe were just living in it. Dreamer was helped up by White and Korderas, while Sabu was taken to the same hospital Steamboat went to by Goose and some Hartford EMTs on a stretcher. The former ECW Champion was given a standing ovation, while Holly was wildly cheered by the other half of the crowd. He pointed at the WrestleMania 2000 marquee, knowing he'd be main-eventing the PPV he grew up mesmerized by very soon. Final result: Hardcore Holly def. Tommy Dreamer, The Sandman, Sabu, Stevie Richards, and Balls Mahoney in an Elimination Chamber Match to win ECW Championship (Alabama Slam)

Here is a look at all the entrances, eliminations, and how they occurred:

Hardcore Holly (entered sixth, winner; new owner of the ECW Championship)

Tommy Dreamer (entered third, eliminated fifth; Alabama Slam from Holly)

The Sandman (entered fifth, eliminated first; Triple Jump Dropkick, Triple Jump DDT, and Heineken-rana from Sabu)

Sabu (entered second, eliminated fourth; Alabama Slam from Holly after failed moonsault off the inside of the Chamber roof)

Stevie Richards (entered first, eliminated second; Nutcracker Suite from Mahoney off the top of Sandman's pod)

Balls Mahoney (entered fourth, eliminated third; Dreamer Driver from Dreamer)

NEXT UP: d-champion

Elimination Chamber Match

WWE Championship

d-John Cena vs. Randy Orton vs. Triple H vs. Edge vs. Shane McMahon vs. The Undertaker


	6. WWE Championship Elimination Chamber

Another WrestleMania 2000 promo was shown, this time using "The Memory Remains" by Metallica. It was now time for the WWE Championship to be defended inside Satan's Structure. As JR and King were hyping it, Shawn Michaels was being pursued by SmackDown! GM Austin. Austin told Michaels he crossed the line attacking Brian Hebner with Sweet Chin Music and said he's being fined $10,000. HBK told Austin his life sucks and floored the 1996 WWE Hall of Fame inductee with Sweet Chin Music as well. JR expressed his disappointment in the way his friend Michaels was handling the situation, while King stated that with all due respect to HBK, he never should've listened to Batista and that he did this to himself. A video package aired as the Chamber lowered. Undertaker arrived first, then McMahon, Orton, and Cena. The WWE Champion's entrance was elaborate for the event. A catwalk-like platform lowered from the top of the set, where Cena was mysteriously standing. Cena was in fight mode tonight, as he was wearing all-camoflage and eye black. On one side, it said "NO" and on the other the eye black said "EXCUSES." JR stated that he spoke to Cena earlier and how his tone of voice and demeanor was extremely different from how it usually is. As Cena entered the Chamber, he did it without his usual theatrics and was stone-faced the entire time. The other competitors found it odd, especially Undertaker. The Elimination Chamber had put the WWE Champion on high alert, as King stated. Edge entered the Chamber at #1 and Triple H entered at #2 to start the match. JR and King announced the polling results on who would win the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber. Cena ran away with it, winning 68% of the vote. Orton surprisingly came in second with 20%. Undertaker got 6%, Triple H got 3%, Edge got 2%, and McMahon got 1%. Little did the people at home and even the other men know, but this was shaping up to be Edge's final match in WWE for a while. You see, at the end of the year, CEO Vince McMahon was prepared to sign Edge to a long-term contract, knowing that he was becoming increasingly valuable as the company's top heel. However, Edge had become burned out by wrestling and requested to take time off. This led to a major dispute between him and McMahon, as it was becoming likely with each passing day that Edge would carry the WWE Championship into WrestleMania. Eventually, the decision was made to have Edge drop the title at the Royal Rumble, while McMahon decided who he would drop it to. Of course, that man was Cena. Edge, knowing that Cena has held the title more than once in the past, was angered at Vince even more and even asked Triple H (who has a lot of backstage power on RAW) why he would let that happen. After a major argument backstage, Edge and Vince decided to review his contract status after No Way Out. It was still likely Edge could win the title, but if he did, he'd probably drop it back the next night or at WrestleMania. Either way, Vince doesn't expect Edge to stay for the long haul.

So here we go. Who will go to Anaheim with the WWE Championship? The bell rings, and RAW Senior Referee Mike Chioda raises up the richest prize in sports-entertainment. The Hartford crowd got set for the main event as Triple H took advantage. Edge, for the most part, was overwhelmed by Triple H's strength. Edge avoided a Pedigree early on with a schoolboy pin. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Triple H missed a clothesline and ran into an Edgecution. Another failed two-count. Edge let Triple H experience the Chamber for the first time by sending him over the ropes and having his spine meet the unforgiving steel floor. Edge constantly smashed Triple H's cranium against the chain, bloodying him. JR stated this was something out of _Lord of The Flies_. Edge stole The Undertaker's Last Ride by using it on Triple H (much to Undertaker's anger) and surprisingly, the steel floor didn't break. The light flashed around, and in came Randy Orton. Orton and Edge, rivals at one point late last year, locked eyes and stared around the Chamber. Realizing Triple H was ripe for the picking, the two shook hands and teamed up. Nicknamed "Rated-RKO" by King, the two took Triple H near Orton's empty pod. Rated-RKO nailed a double-suplex onto the pod, which the crowd heavily booed. In a sick double-team move, Orton nailed his signature backbreaker while Edge finished with a Spear through the floor. Orton motioned to his waist and pointed to the WrestleMania 2000 marquee. At this rate, the WWE Championship wasn't too far away. Orton helped Edge up-and stunned him with an RKO! The crowd, JR, and King were dumbfounded. Even the combatants, who knew Orton's snakelike behavior well, couldn't believe it. Orton covered his temporary partner. ONE! TWO! THREE! Edge has been eliminated. Despite being a heel, Edge was heavily cheered as the other three RAW refs (Chad Patton, Jack Doan, and John Cone) helped him out of the Chamber. Meanwhile, Orton went back to work on Triple H. Having won the very first Elimination Chamber 12 months ago and retaining the ECW Championship inside it, Orton knew all he needed to about Satan's Structure. Orton worked on Triple H's lower body with an abdominal stretch inside the ring. The Greenwich native fought out of it eventually and nailed two jumping clotheslines, a facebreaker knee smash and a high knee. After hitting the AA spinebuster, Triple H prepared to finish Orton with a Pedigree. During this time, the light flashed on Shane McMahon's pod, who burst out like a madman. Triple H, seeing McMahon was primed to attack, let Orton go but was too late because McMahon hit him with a leaping clothesline. McMahon nailed Triple H with the Million Dollar Bill (rolling snap neckbreaker), and then threw him out of the ring and onto the steel floor. McMahon then punched Orton repeatedly and kept going for covers, but all were near-falls. JR noticed how McMahon came into the Chamber with a sense of urgency and business, and he was right. This was a much more focused, aggressive McMahon than we're used to seeing. McMahon then hit Orton low to further reflect his change from a high-flying offense to a grittier, smashmouth, more old-school attack here in Hartford tonight. The crowd, which was whipped into a frenzy, started cheering heavily for Shane. McMahon hit the Million Dollar Bill on Orton, and went for the Leap of Faith. But Orton moved out of the way. Triple H returned to the match by knocking Orton out cold with a steel grate, and hitting the Pedigree on the floor. So for now, Orton was out of it. Triple H hit the Pedigree on McMahon, and covered him. ONE! TWO! THREE! Shane McMahon has been eliminated. With Orton down, the light started flashing. Amazingly, it was going to happen 15 seconds later! Undertaker's pod was unlocked, and The Deadman stared down The Game. The two have a history. No one could forget their epic Hell in a Cell match at Extreme Rules last year for the ECW Championship, which Undertaker won to retain the title. But now, the two were competing for the WWE Championship and a main-event match at WrestleMania inside the barbaric Elimination Chamber. Cena took a huge breath as the two warriors shook hands, then commenced with battle. At first, it was a knock-down, drag out fistfight. The two almost resembled an MMA fight. Eventually, Triple H clotheslined Undertaker viciously, and the wrestling began. Undertaker locked in Hell's Gate before Triple H could attack, but it turned into a roll-up. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! King was worried Triple H got 'Taker there. Undertaker got up first and choked Triple H. A chokeslam was imminent. But The King of Kings resourcefully countered into a DDT. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Triple H locked in the Ace of Spades (inverted Indian deathlock), and Undertaker was trapped for more than a minute. The rope break was useless inside the Elimination Chamber, and how could he counter it? The Phenom punched Triple H repeatedly (that's all he could do) and the hold was broken. The Cerebral Assassin got going with two jumping clotheslines, a facebreaker knee smash, and a high knee. AA spinebuster! Triple H hit the Pedigree on Undertaker, and the Hartford Civic Center went nuts. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The 12,551 members of the WWE Universe sure were getting their money's worth. Running out of options, Triple H threw Undertaker out of the ring and punished him using the chain. Cena made sure he was ready. Blood was beginning to exit Undertaker's nose as Orton was rolling on the floor in pain and Triple H brought his 299-pound adversary back inside the squared circle. He was choked again, but this time Triple H shook his head and swatted Undertaker's hand away. His neck was choked a third time, and it was with more force. BAM! The way Triple H landed made the chokeslam even more deadly. Undertaker made the cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The light flashed on Cena's pod, but as he exited, he locked eyes with The Demon of Death Valley. As a sign of absolute respect, Cena said he'd wait until Undertaker's job was finished. This got a mixed reaction. 'Taker put the straps down and did the throat slash. As Undertaker set HHH up for the Tombstone, he escaped and caught The Deadman with another Pedigree. BAM! The cover. ONE! TWO! NO! Orton returned and punted Triple H in the skull. The Legend Killer then hit The Game with an RKO and pinned him. ONE! TWO! THREE! Triple H has been eliminated. The crowd was silenced. Undertaker avoided elimination, but not HHH. Cena and Orton mixed it up as the WWE Champion got the easy advantage. Three jumping shoulderblocks and a spinout powerbomb. You can't see me! Five-Knuckle Shuffle! Cena went for an FU, but Orton escaped. The Viper tried to strike with an RKO, but Cena pushed him into Undertaker, who got him with a chokeslam. Cena and The Phenom locked eyes and started their battle. The two had a rivalry for the first part of 1998, ending with a Steel Cage Match at Backlash, which Cena won. During that feud, Undertaker cost Cena the WWE Championship three times, nearly killed him in a flaming casket, and beat him in his hometown of Boston at WrestleMania XIV in a Texas Bullrope Match. But now, both men were babyfaces, so the dynamic changed drastically. Undertaker went for Hell's Gate, but Cena avoided it. Cena went for the STFU, but Undertaker powered out. Cena hit the FU, but instead of going for the cover, the WWE Champion went to the top turnbuckle. He attempted a legdrop, but Undertaker noticed him airborne and got out of harm's way. Now it was 'Taker's turn. The Demon of Death Valley waited for Cena to get up, then blitzed him with punches. JR referred to Undertaker as the best pure striker in the WWE, and he showed it. Undertaker catapulted Cena from one corner to another, and got the clothesline. Undertaker then got a flying lariat and a Big Boot, decimating the WWE Champion. JR and King acknowledged how when Undertaker went on hiatus two months ago, he took several agility classes. King stated that Undertaker is 8-0 at WrestleMania because he reinvents his arsenal every year, and this year should be no different. The Deadman nailed a legdrop, and took Cena to the ropes for Old School. School was in session, children. BAM! JR mentioned how Cena got detention for that one. After a Last Ride, Undertaker went for a Tombstone. Orton snuck up from behind and got the RKO. Orton failed to eliminate Mr. 8-0 and went after his arch-nemesis Cena instead. Orton threw Cena mercilessly into the steel chain repeatedly, and tried to make the WWE Champion tap out with the Viper Grip (wrist hammerlock). Cena powered out and threw Orton into the chain. A drop toehold later, The Legend Killer was trapped in the STFU. Orton's toughness was too much for Cena, and he let go. All three men were battered and beaten. Undertaker was stirring as blood gushed from Orton's face. Unnoticeably, blood was pouring from Cena's right leg. Suddenly, "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge played in the Hartford Civic Center. Edge was back! Despite being eliminated, The Rated-R Superstar had a score to settle. Now limping and wearing a No Way Out T-shirt, Edge took down Patton, Doan, and Cone with ease, getting access to the Chamber. Edge chop blocked a cameraman, who was focusing on Cena and Orton. The Ultimate Opportunist grabbed the camera and started filming. Chioda yelled at Edge to get out as Orton was getting up. "Smile!", Edge told Orton, and then gave him a wicked bashing above his skull with the camera. The Master Manipulator wasn't done yet. There was no way the refs could get him out. As long as Edge had the camera, he was unstoppable. The injured cameraman was taken out by Patton and a new cameraman came in. Waiting until Orton got up, Edge got the Spear-through the steel floor! BAM x2! Cena and 'Taker simply watched as Chioda gave Edge 10 seconds to leave the Chamber, or else security and road agents would escort him out. Too late. The damage was already done. Edge stole Orton's pose and slapped hands with the fans while limping to the back. Did we just see a face turn? Maybe. Taking advantage, Cena dragged Orton to a pod and placed him on top. Cena gave Undertaker instructions as he climbed the pod. The WWE Champion put Orton on his shoulders as the fans begged him to do it, and the commentators begged him not to. Too late. BAM x4! Cena hit the FU on The Viper off the pod and into the ring. Undertaker followed instructions and locked in Hell's Gate on Orton. After 10 seconds, Chioda checked for a pulse and there was none. He called it. Randy Orton has been eliminated. It was now down to two. John Cena, keeper of the WWE Championship, versus The Undertaker, undefeated at WrestleMania. Who will hold the richest prize in sports-entertainment 34 days from now? The Elimination Chamber would decide. Cena was chokeslammed as soon as he entered the ring. Undertaker then hit the Tombstone and covered the WWE Champion. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The Hartford Civic Center was primed to explode. The Undertaker and John Cena both deserve the WWE title after their performances tonight. But there can only be one. The Phenom did the throat slash as the fans went bats***, constantly saying, "It's over, Cena." Undertaker got Cena as he staggered to his feet, but the Chain Gang Commander reversed it and positioned his 299-pound adversary for a picture-perfect FU. ONE! TWO! THREE! The Undertaker has been eliminated. JR and King stood up and applauded Cena. Within minutes, the whole Civic Center was doing it. This was a true Elimination Chamber with Elimination Chamber moments. On a night where the World Heavyweight and ECW Championships changed hands, John Cena was the sole survivor inside Satan's Structure. The WWE Champion was ready to take on all comers for WrestleMania 2000. He picked Undertaker up, and the two shook hands/hugged. Undertaker called Cena "one tough son of a bitch," and raised up his hand in admiration. Cena patted Undertaker on his back as he left the Elimination Chamber under his own power. Final result: John Cena def. The Undertaker, Randy Orton, Triple H, Edge, and Shane McMahon in an Elimination Chamber Match to retain WWE Championship (FU). As soon as 'Taker left, someone came in. BAM! Cena was turned around and dropped with Sweet Chin Music by none other than Shawn Michaels. HBK got a mic as Satan's Structure rose up and said, "You're feeling good, aren't you, Cena? Well, savor this now. Because I just talked to the RAW GM Jonathan Coachman, and it's official. At WrestleMania 2000, for the WWE Championship, it'll be John Cena vs. your 2000 Royal Rumble winner, Mr. WrestleMania himself, SHAWN MICHAELS!" The Hartford crowd roared. "Have a nice night, John." "Sexy Boy" played as Michaels held up the WWE title, kissing it and pointing to the WrestleMania 2000 marquee. JR and King couldn't believe the news. In 34 days, on The Grandest Stage of Them All, for the first time ever, John Cena meets Shawn Michaels: For the WWE Championship! To see if Michaels was just full of hot air when he said what he said, if Big Show and Tommy Dreamer invoke their rematch clauses, the end of a classic rivalry while possibly ending a WWE career, and the beginning of a new rivalry, read my next story, the 12-chapter WrestleMania 2000. Ladies and gentlemen, my greatest story yet is coming. AND I GUARANTEE YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED!

Here is a look at the entrances and eliminations of the match:

John Cena (entered last, WINNER); retains WWE Championship

The Undertaker (entered fifth, eliminated last); FU from Cena

Randy Orton (entered third, eliminated fourth); FU from Cena off the top of a pod into the ring, followed by Hell's Gate from Undertaker

Triple H (entered second, eliminated third); RKO from Orton

Edge (entered first, eliminated first); RKO from Orton onto steel floor

Shane McMahon (entered fourth, eliminated second); Pedigree from Triple H


End file.
